Natalie's Gift
by lovingyouFoReVeR13
Summary: Natalie's brother commits suicide and natalie decides not to love. How can she? He took her love and killed it with himself. Now a guy named Kurama is telling her that her brother told him to take her home. Will she learn to love again?
1. Intro

This is just the intro, chapter one is coming up!

I expected to wake up this morning. I expected to get up and go to school today. I didn't though, because he died. He died this morning, and took a piece of me with him. My love, he took it. He threw it away in his selfishness...

I woke up this morning to the sound of a gunshot. I needed no explanation as to where it came from, or who issued it to who. I knew already, for I had been walking in the midst of this day for a very long time.

This morning I got up, made my bed, and walked to wake my brother up. But, SURPRISE! There was no brother. Just the empty, bloody shell of the only person I had ever loved. He, no, let me correct myself, it, just layed there, with one hand outstretched to greet me. I bent and took the hand lovingly. It was the hand of my best friend, now cold as ice. I dared not look into the face of this best friend, in fear it might look back. I just wanted to establish that my brother, my ebony haired, tall, wonderful brother had taken his life, and part of mine as well.

I brought his hand to my mouth and kissed it, saying a faint goodmorning before setting it on the floor again. Then I picked up the gun beside it and threw it unto the bed. It landed with a soft thud that rung in my ears like bells. I wanted to scream, to scream so loud that my brother, my precious Joseph, would wake up. I wanted to scream so loud that the world heard me, every nook and cranny. So maybe, just maybe, they would understand my pain. Was I being selfish? No, Joseph was the selfish one, he is the one that left me alone. All alone.

Give me reviews please! The button doesn't bite:P


	2. chapter one

disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters.

I walked down stairs that morning with a stoic look on my face. I was not happy, I was not sad, I was stuck in between, too busy feeling like I was going to pass out. I walked past my mother and she asked me what that noise this morning was. I figured that she knew, but denial was in her nature. "You know what it was Mom, you know as well as I do. You have been expecting it have you not?" I asked her, malace lacing my voice. She was so dim sometimes, how had I come from her? I took a minute and relayed some stupid incidents in my head involving my mother before I was interrupted by are terrible scream. Sometime during my rememberance my mother had traveled upstairs to my brother's room. It's room and she was screaming. Screaming to no one in particular, just screaming. All alone. I wanted to grab her by the throat and shut her up. But instead, (of course) I began my long walk to school. Alone. For once, and now after, all alone.

It took longer to get to school than usuall this morning for I really wasn't watching my steps. Once or twice I would trip or hit a pole or something. There seemed to be alot of poles around today, stupid Joseph. He was causing this, he was causing all pain.

Anyways, when I was almost to school I tripped once again, but this time it was over a book. There where lots of books on the sidewalk. School books. They all belonged to a a very foriegn looking red head who was bent over trying to gather them back into his back pack. I looked up at him from my place on the ground and he suddenly fell back. "Curo?" he asked. I shuddered at the use of my real name but shook it off and answered him. "No," I said, "Natalie, Natalie Itula. And you are, Mr. Accusing of names?" He got a questioning look in his emerald green eyes but answered my question. "Kur- Suuichi Minamimo, are you new in this town?" I answered him matter-of-factly. "Nope, I have lived here for years. I just don't get out much except for school." Suuichi nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, it is nice to meet you Natalie-chan. Are you having a good day so far?" This question forced me to remember this morning and I began to cry. "Yeah," I answered him, my lie easily seen through. "Great." Suuichi's eyes met mine and then darted torwards his books again. I took this moment to make a run for it. I needed to get away from this morning, and into a better place. But the place I was heading wasn't what I considered batter. But, it was a change, I guess. School.

I got there just as the bell for first period rang and headed inside. I ran to my locker and grabbed my books, not even bothering to notice the note stuffed in one of them. I was too busy trying to make it to class before the late bell rang. It id anyways though just as I reached my classroom door. I wasn't allowed in now and would have to go wait in the lobby until second period, something that I didn't want to do. I didn't want to be alone at all today for that caused me to think. And if I thought, then that means Joseph would come up. I had to block him out. he was gone. not here anymore. Gone.

I headed for the lobby, intending to find somebody to talk to. That is not what happened though for just as I rounded the corner the principle stopped me. "Natalie!" he said, out of breath. "I have been looking for you! Your mom just called and told me about Joseph. She asked me to send you home because she knows you are grieving. Is that what you want Natalie? Do you want to go home"  
I thought about this for a while. Did I want to go home? Did I want to be in the same house as it? I began to feel like crying. No, I couldn't go home. Not now, not ever. If I wanted to forget about Joseph then I had to leave. I would have to move out. I was old eneough. I just had to. I decided to tell the principke this. "No," I told him. "I am not going home. Tell her that I am moving in with a friend. I will find a way to get my stuff. Just tell her that I can't go home. She will, probably understand. Just tell her that I will call her okay Mr. Burroughs? Please." he looked shocked but nodded solemnly. "I know alot has happend today and I respect your request. You may leave early today and find your self a place to stay. I am so sorry about all of this Natalie. Very." He began walking away after he said this then turned around and waved at me once. "Good luck," He said, and walked off. I smailed. He was such a great person, too bad he was gay. A woman would have been really lucky to have him. (My mom used to have a crush on himO.O)

I left the school and started in a sprint to the park. I had nowhere else to go at the moment so I decided that I would just hang out there until school got out. Then maybe I could ask one of my friends to let me stay with them. Then it dawned on me: I had no friends. Oh Crap. How had I made such an assumption that I would have a place to stay? I began yelling at my consience, as dumb as that sounds, because nobody else was around. Here is the 'conversation.'

'Stupid Consience you're supposed to tell me when I make a mistake!'

'But I can't save you if it is your own stupidity.'

'your supposed to!'

'Oh, right. oops.'

'Ooops? oops? What do you mean?'

Instead of my conscience answering me it was a strange voice,

"Fighting with yourself isn't smart onna. Especially when you are a demon and it blocks all your senses."

Those words drew me out of my head back to reality. A demon? How had he known? And who was he? I looked around for the voice but saw nobody. Maybe I was imagining it. But that was the last of my concerns. I had been told never to mention my demon self, not even to think about it. I remember when Joseph told me. He had said, "You cannot tell anyone Natalie, for it is not a gift, but a curse. And one day, as I have it too, it will kill me. Just forget about it natalie so maybe you wont suffer the same." He did die, but not because he was demon. Just because he was selfish. A selfish, nasty person. Thing.

I forced my self to stop thinking about joseph and decided that it was time to go for a walk. It was nice out and would keep my mind on the weather. I was like that, the weather perplexed me.

I took an old trail into the woods where the air was very still. It was quiet and hot and the sky above looked black. This was odd. I looked around the trail and noticed a pair of red eyes staring at me. Then everything went black. What I heard next, even though I couldn't see, shocked me: "You let her live Hiei? But, why? That doesn't seem much like you. She is a very powerful demon after all" That voice came from somebody I didn't know. "The second one was familiar. It was Suuichi. "Thank goodness you did, Hiei, because I met this girl today. Curo is her real name. But you know this already, because you knew Joseph."

review plz!


	3. Chapter 2: Natalie has found a home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu YU Hakusho or any of the characters... (cry) 

When I was finally able to see, (A cloth was taken off of my face), I was staring into the faces of four teenage boys. One was really big with bright orange hair and a goofy smile. Another had black slicked back hair and a cocky smile. Then there was Suuichi and next to him was somebody I tried not to look at. He looked alot like Joseph had, just shorter. Red eyes, black spiky hair, well Joseph didn't have white in his but that didn't matter to me. I knew this person, from somewhere. But where? Some distant memory came to me...

_"Jarren," I whispered to the tall boy standing next to me. _That was Joseph, sort of. _He looked back at me. "Curo, hush. I have some business to attend to and I need you to be good in Yoko's castle. It is full of stuff that shouldn't be touched" he warned me. I nodded, looking into my brother's face with joy. Then he came out, that short black haired demon. he came out and took my brother away. Then, the next scene was a fire, and people were running and_- My memory was interrupted by that voice that I had heard in the park. "Quit it onna," it said. "Stop and forget. He is gone now, no use in remembering." Then another voice, one that I realized that I was not meant to hear. "But Hiei, shouldn't she be told? Shouldn't she know your connection, my connection to her?" The other voice started to answer but then left my head. I snapped back into reality. The four faces had narrowed to two as the orange haired and slicked haired boys had apparently left. The two weren't staring at me though. More of, glaring.

"Um, hi?" I whispered, scared of what was coming next. "Did I do something wrong?" Suuichi's glare turned soft. "No," he said soothingly, trying to calm me down. "You just, um, nevermind. Hiei, would you take her home please?" The black haired teen standing over me, obviously Hiei, grunted. "Why? She has no home. Didn't you know that, Fox?" That last word caused me to gasp. Fox, Yoko, those two words cordinated with one another as I remembered the memory I had just witnessed. "You're, you're-" I stopped short witnessing the look Hiei gave me. "Yes, Hiei is right," I stated, getting back to the conversation they had been having before I was hit with realization. "I can't go home Yok- Suuichi. I have no home." He glanced at me quickly before turning to Hiei. They just seemed to stare at each other before Suuichi turned back to me. "I will let you stay with me, but you cannot let my mother know. You have to be a secret and, sadly, we have to take you to Koenma. But not just yet, I mean. When- well, when your powers develop. Do you understand?" I didn't really understand but nodded anyways before climbing off of the table on which I had been placed. "Okay then, when do we go?" I asked. Suuichi smiled. "We are here," He said and took my arm politely. "Let me show you where you will be staying."

Suuichi led me to a room that I immediately knew was his. "Your room?" I asked, incredulous. He smiled again and I saw a flicker of gold in his eyes. "Yes, he stated. I will bring up some blankets for you and you will have to sleep in the closet. I will clean it out for you, and it is pretty big, so I think you will be comfortable." I nodded. "Thanks," I stated and sat down on his bed. I guess I fell asleep because next thing I knew I was lying on some blankets in his closet. I looked around in the dark, letting my eyes adjust. I spotted a button up shirt lying partly under one of the blankets. I picked it up and held it to my face. It smelled nice. I layed down again with it on my face, drifting into sleep with Suuichi's scent all around me.

It was the best night of sleep i have ever had. 

Sorry so short! I didn't have much time and I just wnted to establish where Natalie was staying. Plz review! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ku Roe I


End file.
